Fabrication strategies that rely on mechanisms of self-assembly are widely recognized as inevitable tools in nanotechnology. Self-assembly is not limited to the nanometer length scale. Strategies that are based on self-assembly are projected to have a major impact in the manufacturing of systems on both, the micro, and nanometer length scale. Previous demonstrations of a directed self-assembly to generate functional electrical microsystems include the coplanar integration of segmented integrated circuits (IC) using capillary forces, shape-directed fluidic methods to position electronic devices on planar surfaces, hydrophobic-hydrophilic surface directed self-assembly to integrate micro-optical components on silicon substrates, and liquid-solder directed self-assemblies to form functional two and three dimensional systems. In most self-assembly procedures, all receptors are active during the assembly process. These systems allow the positioning of a large number of identical components onto planar and non-planar surfaces in a massively parallel manner. However, the adaptation of self-assembly to microelectronic systems, which consists of more than one repeating unit, is difficult to achieve due to insufficient power of recognition. For example, in shape-directed fluid self-assembly, small device components settle into the holes designed to match the shape of larger components; similarly, in surface tension driven self-assembly, the binding sites designed for one component will almost always find an overlap with the receptor for a different one. As a result the assembly of electrically functional heterogeneous systems that are built using non-identical components has not been possible. Another challenge is the integration of components with distinct angular orientation. Angular orientation control is important because dies, packaging, or optical elements need to be placed on a substrate with correct angular orientation to enable contact pad registration or device operation. Angular orientation control has been challenging in self-assembly. For example, a part with a square shaped binding side self-assembles onto a square shaped receptor with four stable angular orientations 0, 90, 180, and 270°. While specific designs in the shape of the receptors and binding sites have been tested to favor one orientation over the other, the removal of defects due to local energy minima and partial overlap between receptors and binding sites remain unsolved. Finally the distinctive elements of this technology are component assembly and arrangement with single angular orientation, assembly of more than one component type on the same substrate, electrical connectivity, and contact pad registration, while it shares the parallel nature of all self-assembly processes.